Veloce's tears, Assassin's pain
by Monique Seiei
Summary: Veloce Aventador, one of the rare people who have succeed in the year of 2023. A famous designer, changed her surname to be called like Lamborghini's model, is actually nonetheless the last Assassin. As she was supposed to be killed, she appeared back in history by Minerva's command. Will she screw up lives of everybody, or just Ezio's and her best friend's, Veronica's? EzioxOC.
1. Veloce Aventador

England, Germany, France, USA, Russia, China, Japan... All of them are caught in a great war, in the third world war. It is year of 2057. It had all started with the new European Emperor. He wanted more. The greatest force, Europe, now an empire, wasn't enough for him. At first he attacked, now crippled, USA. Japan, China and Russia have joined the war, on USA's side. The war is ongoing for 12 years, and it's been no sign to an end. Countries are long gone. Great Britain conquered the whole Europe, creating the Empire of Europe, EOE, and is full of rebellions, like the World War III wasn't enough. Woohoo.

Guns, explosions, poisons... Things that now knows of every human. Death and is something witnessed by every man. Mothers tortured in the street, their kids watching, their husbands on the battlefield. Every second thousands of people die. Ha, there goes the overly populated Earth problem. Number of dead are now 12 billion, family's are destroyed, children are uneducated. It's a miracle if a person lives for 30 years now, so, kids are considered fully educated at the age of 11, and could drive cars and everything with 13. But, what's the point? Most of the families are dead. Poor. Sick. There's really not much left of the world, and why would we care? We were asking for it. Insulting him, insulting Aeolia Tzech. My step-father.

And me? I first thought I was just a spawn. Well, I wasn't the only 16 year old teenager, fighting her arse off in a war. So yeah, just one amongst the others. Just another soul to die. But I was an Assassin, the last Assassin standing, all of them are now hunted and killed. Yet, I still survived. Even though my step-father was the one who started the war, I've survived. But what can I do? There was another Assassin, Veronica Haptism, but she disappeared. Probably dead to. I've lost my hope. I would die soon, right? My brothers are already dead, my father was long gone. But I have dreams, dreams of godess Minerva, telling me I'm something more, meant for something more. What could I possibly do? Go to moon, find a pink unicorn with a machine gun strapped on it's back, fuck it to produce more Assassins and then save the world? No? I thought so. So stop fucking my braincells and let me die 'protecting my country'.

Oh, the dying part? Let me explain this, for I'll be dead soon. I... I couldn't save them, I couldn't save mom and sis. And I've already heard my step father ordering his men to shoot me. And here they are. Standing in front of me, few of them even kissed me, which made me vomit, but my dad was a nobility and at least had enough soul to order them to kill me without suffering before. At least they've let me have my favorite stuff on my back; my baby Sniper, pistol, sword and his picture...

And that's when I expected it. A final blow. Death. I have always wanted to know what death feels like. Will there be a whole bunch of rainbows, or I'll have to suffer in eternal fire and those fucking stuff? I guess I'll find out now. I closed my eyes, waiting for a pain in my chest, which I've experienced before but were not deadly. But this one would be.

And nothing was happening. I waited. There was a change. Air was cleaner, there was no smell of blood and corpses, no sounds of guns echoing in the night, no cries of poor women probably raped in the night... Nothing. Just someone yelling...

"The Auditore are not dead! I'm here! Me! Ezio Auditore!", I heard. Italian accent? Huh? But Italy was flooded... Anyway, I opened my eyes, just to see bunch of guards, wearing thighs, and a guy in white robes. There were no father's soldier... There was no father... Is this death? No. I guess not. I hope not. I felt free.  
'And you should. This is where you belong.', Minerva's voice echoed in my head.

Then I realized, some poor boy around my age was surrounded by guards. Amateur. See, when you live in a fucked up world you're no stranger to death, nor to killing people. So, as I was trained to kill a massive bunch of idiots, well not in thights, but škay, I pulled out my sword. I silently thanked Pikachu that I had my bag with me.  
I sliced the guards, one by one, and they fell dead. Soon I was surrounded by a massive number of guards dead lying in their own blood everywhere. Guards were a lot tougher where I was. I looked at the boy, probably that Ezio who sounded like he's PMSing. He was confused, obviously. Well, and I would've been confused if some girl dressed in military pants, leather jacket and Slipknot shirt, with Lamborghini sign on her pants just brutally and maniacally killed your enemies and was smiling in your face. That would be some scary shit.

"Well, name's Aventador, Veloce Aventador.", I introduced myself in 007 style, which made me giggle, and he was even more confused, but able to smile a bit. Whatever has happened to the boy, it sure had to be freakin traumatic. Maybe it was my fault... Hm, no. I doubt. And I had some other thing I wanted to find out. "Veloce's name, Aventador's surname, you know, changed so I can have the same surname as that car…", I started blabbering about cars again. As soon as I realized I almost started talking about Lamborghinis… Again. I switched the subject."Now, boy, why are you wearing Assassin clothes? I thought I was the only one left, except Veronica Haptism, but she's gone long time ago. An' what year it is?! Why does everybody dress like some gays?! And where are explosions and corps...", when I realized how fucking confused boy, Ezio, was, I stopped. And I also realized what year it was, for if I was good in anything but fighting, it was History. My beloved History. I silently cursed for not being thrown in Napoleon's age. I loved that guy.

The funny thing is, Ezio is the one being more fucking confused than I was, and, well, I was either on some sick festival, but there were more people than there are now in one country here, so yeah, not that, or I was transferred back to time. How hot is that? I've always been dreaming of escape, and now… I'm here. I'm not in that shit hole of England. There were no corpses around me. Okay, wrong. There were. There were at least 20 dead guards, but that doesn't count! They weren't my friends like back in shit hole I call home! Aaand I'm wrong again. I never had friends. People are stupid. But I knew people who were lying dead on the streets.

And this was nothing like shit hole I call home. You don't like that I call England shit hole I call home? Well, get used to it, for I'm NOT stopping. Anyway, where was I? Ah, si, this was beautiful. Houses were beautiful, even houses of the poorest family were beautiful. And they looked like something a fucking billionaire would own at my place.

Everything was decorated. And it was SO pretty. Flowers surprised me the most, I haven't seen them… Well, never. I could remember Veronica and me watching pictures of flowers in books, and Veronica enjoyed it, while I was interested in weapons and heavy artillery, well, since I was too young for that behavior to be healthy, but then again, wasn't I born to be a killer? I don't know anymore- only things I was interested in were guns, weapons, trainings and explosions. Well, cars too. But we won't count that now, are we? Anyway, seems like I've gone over myself, again.

I looked at the poor Ezio, who actually had looks of a guy who saw baby Hitler kissing with baby Mussolini while falling from sky. It was so ADORABLE.

"I know a girl named Veronica Haptism... ", was the only thing he was able to mumble. Poor thing, if he continues to hang out with me, he'll be so traumatized. Cute, isn't it?


	2. Assassin's Fear

**A/N: Soooo… Guys… sup? Anyway, I didn't go to dance today :s so I can write this. But I guess only my best friend reads it, yay. Anyway, I wanted to write it. And this is the longest chapter I've ever written. *clapping*  
So. Hope you like it. YOU BETTER LIKE IT. Kidding. **

**Off to disclaimer: **

**Veloce: Your fellow author DOES NOT own AC. French people do. She just owns me and Veronica. And that Hitler fucking pink unicorn.**

**And off we go- PLEASE guys, I beg you. Review. **

"And... How do you know I'm an Assassin?! Who ARE you, anyway?!", Ezio yelled, readying his hidden blade. For all he knows, I could be crazy old lady with hundred cats masked in beautiful young lady. One could never be to careful, I thought, or yet too silly. The boy was silly, he was! I mean, sure, lets go find a stranger who appears to be dangerous and demand answers. That would work so bad. Yet still, I would tell him- he was an Assassin. Traumatized, confused and sexy, very sexy Assassin. And she would torture him. Because, who has ever let Italians to be so goddamn hot?!

Then I remembered... Ezio... It was Ezio... Famous Assassin and womanizer, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, was standing in front of me. I couldn't believe it. I've met many celebrities, and yet when I meet confused teenager who is dressed funny, and wouldn't become famous for years, I could barely talk. And he killed Uberto now, I assumed. Well, now when I everything about him, literally everything, I guess I could answer to some of his questions.

"Well, you know the name, and now when I already couldn't keep my mouth shut, I'll have to tell you. But first, meet me with Veronica. Guards are looking for you, so we'll have to talk somewhere in private.", I've wanted to meet Veronica so bad. They've been friends for forever, became Assassins together and then Veronica disappeared. It was just a nail in my desperation which I hided so good. My feelings were unknown to the world, except for Veronica and him, but when they were both gone, and I assumed forever, I've kept myself shut from everything. And even if I would open my feeling, I had no person to share them.

Honestly? With them gone, I was so scared. I had nothing. No one would care if I was gone. They would just ignore me. And now… Now I can talk to Veronica, and yet, I was still scared. Usually I was one of those people who are asked questions like 'Does she ever have feelings?', or 'Do you know what fear is?'

They have no idea how actually known fear was to me.

There she was. I was looking at Veronica, and couldn't believe my eyes. I swallowed. What would she think of me? Running away from home? DID I run away? And what if she doesn't forgive me for not being there for her, like we promised each other when we were kids? I had so many questions, none answered, and so many feelings buckled up inside me, but none did I show. I tried so bad not to cry that my body actually ache.

I realized, when I looked closely at Veronica I realized that she had bandages all over her, and her eyes were red. Well, at first I thought that she got high and jumped from a top of the building, but since Ezio was looking at me, waiting to see what kind of emotions will that provoke in me, I figured out that it was something more important.

So I turned to Ezio, it was an instinct. I was angry. I've finally seen Veronica, the craziest and the most cheerful person ever after so long, and fear hadn't gone away. It was still here, but I was worried for Veronica, if she dies, or becomes a boring son of a gun, I'd… I'd… never be the same again.

So, I yelled. I turned all my anger to poor Ezio. "What has happened?! You're an Assassin! Well, not yet, but couldn't you protect her?! She WAS at your place for this year, I KNOW! Why did you let happen whatever already happened?!", I did continue on, blinking when tears would be barely visible in corners of my eyes. No one had noticed.

Ezio had enough. He was a womanizer, and I was pretty like I was told, so, it was just his instinct to kiss me. And my instinct was to hit him in crotch and slap him. He bowed in pain and hissed. He was not expecting that. He never expects that from a woman. "YOU DISGUSTING NAZI!", I slapped him again. Veronica giggled and Ezio looked at me pretty confused.  
"Uhh...", Ezio sighed. I looked at him, partly angrily partly waiting for explanation while looking at him like I could kill him. And he knew he had to explain me what had happened, for I would not hesitate to punch him again, and he probably loved his crotch. "So… Veronica… She… She was good friends with Federico, my brother, maybe even something more. She was with him when guards arrive, and she found out he's dead not more than 3 hours before. She saved my mother's and sister's life, and yes, it had a price.", he explained. His eyes were sorrowful, and I couldn't blame him. Poor guy… He had lost his family and I yelled at him… And almost killed him. Well, he better deal with it, because he seemed like he's having some sort of fun, and if that's what takes to make him not think about death, I'll do it. Anyway, why should I care about what he thinks of me? That's so not my problem.

I looked at Veronica. "Heartbroken, hm? Ezio, I guess you know of Leonardo da Vinci.", and as I said that, Veronica's eyes shined. She smiled and stood up immediately.

Ezio sighed. "I do." He started, but then he looked at me and Veronica dreadfully. "But first, tell me where are you from. It's not like you're from the future, right?"

"Actually…", I pointed my finger up, almost standing in Superman pose, ready to start. But since I was a horrid tutor, Veronica lowered my hand, giggled and offered herself to explain. Smart son of a gun, she was. And I hated her for that. I 'hmpf'ed and looked away, pretending I was angry at her. Ezio was impressed, maybe they were from the future, he thought. There was no woman here that expressed herself so freely, and wore such interesting clothes. _Especially that Veloce, _he thought, _She is dressed so gloriously. When we came she changed into some kind of black dress, just the lover part looked something in between pants and dress. Like some kind of dress which allowed her to move freely. She also had gloves that seized to her elbows, and were black. On every ankle she had a big green diamond which matched her breathtaking eyes. And her hair… She had long, white hair, that smelled of roses and was so clean and shiny. Her boots were so perfectly decorated, even noble women marrying to pope wouldn't have looked like that… She looked magnificent and elegant, unlike her personality. Yet Veronica had short brown hair and also green eyes. She was wearing some blue weird pants and white short sleeved shirt. She looks adorable, but is not my type… Yet Veloce… _, Ezio himself was so astonished by best friends' beauty, that he had to retell it to himself.

"Yes. We are from the future. And where we are from, there's war. A horrid war. I… I couldn't take it. And one day, I needed to die, I was on the brink of death 'cause of her step father…", she started, and at the end pointed at me.

"Woah, woah,woah", I waved my hands. "We never said anything about mentioning my private life, 'kay? I don't trust the guy THAT much."

Veronica chuckled, "Anyway, and when I had to die, something, no, someone told me that I am not allowed to die. And there was a bam, and I ended up here.", she explained.

"Now my turn", I started, "First, clothes. I was rich, very rich, and I designed these.", I started, and Veronica reminded me that I'm going all over myself again. I silently cursed and continued. "Anyway, I also had to die. My step father wanted to kill me, and there's more to it, but like I said, I don't like you…"

"You don't trust me.", Ezio corrected me.

"Yeah, turns out I don't like you either.", I continued, angry for he interrupted me. "So, here I am. I guess you're happy now. And now off to the da Vinci!", NOW I made full Superman pose and Veronica laughed.


	3. Arrividerci

**So. Oh my gosh, I've only now realized how many mistakes I've had in the past few chapter. SORRY. I'll edit 'em later. **

**Anyway, I'm writing this in hurry, for my friend, because I want to play Assassin's Creed 3, and if you notice some 'a' letters missing, I'm sorry. My keyboard is fucked up. And I think disclaimer is not needed. And there will be some change of person who's talking later on, please say if it confuses you, I'll try to change it.**

****It's been a few days. Veronica has met Leonardo, and two of them have worked a lot together. Also, Veronica and I've met Cladia, who actually believed we're from future. Awesome, right?  
I've helped Ezio with training before we would leave, and Claudia joined the training. I haven't told anyone about my past, and I had no intends to.  
Speaking of relationships, Ezio and I still hated each other's guts. We insulted and burned each other, and not in the '"You suck", "You too."' way. We seriously burned each other, and even made up some insults we didn't even know they existed. It reminded me how was I acting with my ex fiancé.

After I learned Ezio how to use sword, we decided to go to Monteriggioni (It took me awhile to learn how to pronounce it.). Veronica would come with us half way and then return, because she couldn't, I quote, 'leave that poor cute, adorable, awesome and cuddly Leo alone." Sweet.

And there we were, on horses outside of Firenze. We used Courtesans to lure away the guards and we just silently walked away. Naturally, I wanted to slaughter them, because I thought I was not going to be able to have fun, but party breaker Ezio had to stop me.

We slowly walked away from Firenze, and nobody of Auditore family had heart to say goodbye to the city.

We've been riding in silence for a while, and I took that time to examine the family. Maria was beautiful for her age, and so was Claudia. I knew Claudia would be a great assassin, for she has Giovanni's blood and Maria's beauty, but I doubt Ezio would ever let her become one. I know he wouldn't, my brothers didn't let me, either. Ezio was ohsohandsome, but with his cocky style and as he is famous for being a womanizer, he hadn't grown to my heart.  
My enjoying in silence hadn't lasted long. "How could this have happened to us?", Claudia asked, in her voice was obvious she was broken and on the edge of tears. After all, I would've been, too.

"I don't know.", Ezio replied. Well, I suppose it was fate? Okay, this isn't time for jokes…

"Will we ever be back?", Claudia asked again. There was trace of hope in her voice, hope that her brother will say yes and that their lives would be normal again, I knew. I knew because I was speaking like that, with hope, for so long. So many years I was hoping that everything will be okay, but, obviously it wouldn't.

"I don't know.", Ezio answered again, a little bit irritated.

"What will happen to our house?",

"I don't know!", Ezio snapped. Claudia lowered her head, tears in her eyes. That son of a bitch Ezio. She didn't deserve that, her family died, for god's sake!

I looked at Ezio angrily, and he ignored my look. I wanted to go ahead and comfort Claudia, but then she asked again, "Were they…", she hesitated, "Were they given a proper burial?"

"Yes.", Ezio said, now calm, and continued quieter, "They were."

We continued to travel in silence, until we decided for place we'd sleep over at. We've set a camp. Everybody was exhausted. Night was quiet and peaceful, that was, until Ezio came to me. "I need you.", he whispered. "Alone."

Ezio and I were standing under some old trees. The only sound that could be heard was the wind and here and there some animal. It was perfect. I breathed in the air, it was never so clean where I lived. I enjoyed, this was orgasm for my lungs.

"I don't trust you.", Ezio whispered harshly. "You're one of them, right? You're a Templar."

And there goes my enjoyment. Templars have ruined my life and family, how could it not insult me? But I did my best to stay calm. "Why?"

"Because", he started to yell, but then probably remembered that everybody was asleep so he lowered his voice, "you came to me, knew everything about me, came right after my family died instead of coming earlier and saving them, you say that you're from future with no thinking, and I don't know anything about you! You could've come earlier and save everybody, but I guess you're just a Templar spy!"

I was shocked and on the edge of yelling. I was used for people to insult me, even my step father, but this still shocked me. I was accused of being sonofabitch Templar.

"Alright.", I whispered, "If that's what you think", I slowly started to walk away and then stopped, "But I doubt I would like to be member of the Order who brutally killed my brothers, raped my mother and then killed her, and sent away my father to exile, but if you think I'm one of them, alright.", I went back to sleep. I knew he would change his mind soon, and that everything will be okay, but boy, was I wrong. I had no idea that that night would change me and scar me even more.

Ezio had felt bad. He had no idea that that was what happened to her family, that The Templars did it, but he still had the right to not trust her. But, now, he wanted to know more about her. He was intrigued about her past, about her family… What were her brothers like? Were they protective? And is her father alive?  
With that thoughts, he slowly drifted away to sleep, but when he awoke, Veloce wasn't there.

**BADUMTSS. **

**Sorry for cliffhanger. Anyway, now you can choose. I can add that dark chapter and explain everything what happened to Veloce, but it won't be nice, or I can skip it and you will slowly find out everything what happened in the story.**

**Your choice! :D  
Review. **


	4. Captivity

**Here it is guys. I wanted to upload it soon, but then I got my Lamborghini on remote control for Xmas. And yeah, merry Xmas! What did ya get?**

"_Well, I met an old man  
Dying on a train.  
No more destination,  
No more pain.  
Well, he said  
"One thing before I graduate  
Never let your fear decide your fate."_

_Kill your heroes, AWOLNATION._

"Veloce?", Ezio searched for her. Everybody else were asleep, but there were no signs of Veloce. "Veloce!", Ezio yelled again. "She probably ran away.", he hissed, "coward."

"Say that again.", Veronica threatened. She woke up, and hated when they called Vel a coward.

"What?", Ezio asked.

"Say it again.", she started, "That Vel's a coward. I dare you.", her voice was not like it was usually. It was harsh, ready to puke fire if it was possible. Her hand was rested on her dagger, but her eyes were still closed. Like she didn't care, just wanted to sleep, but oh did she care.

"W… Why?", Ezio was startled. Why would she mind? Vel was her best friend, but that doesn't mean she's not a Templar. In fact, she had no right to protect her now.

"You don't know what she's capable of.", Veronica started. She sat up, finally opening her eyes, revealing even more threatening look, "She succeeded in a destroyed world, and still was an Assassin, besides being a person. She NEVER ran away, she NEVER cried, and she NEVER showed her weaknesses. She didn't care about others, yes, sometimes she seemed like has no idea what empathy is, but she still know what's right. She always thought world needed order, but not too harsh order. She knew difference between being good, and being foolish. Yes, she seems like horrible person, but she was one of the best's in our world. She wasn't just a killer, she was role-model for so many kids. Famous designer, rich, and even a care racer, who wouldn't respect her?

Yet, we come here. She saves YOUR gut, tries to help you so you don't think about the tragedy that has befallen you, and even escorts your family to safety. What do you do? You DARE to call her coward. And she wouldn't run away, I don't know what happened between you, and I don't need to know. But if she's not here, she's in trouble. You better get her out, 'cause she's had enough.", with that she lied again, closing her eyes, and mumbled "Good night."

Ezio couldn't believe it. Veronica was telling the truth, you could see in her eyes. And then again, when he better thought about it, Veloce had helped him, nevertheless if she may be a Templar. He'd be dead if it wasn't for her. And what does he do? Yell at her. He was an unthankful bastard, and he regretted every word that slipped his tongue. Oh, how much did he regret it.

I tried to open my eyes, but it hurt to much. I tried few more times, gosh it hurt, until I succeeded. I was chained to a wall in a dirty cell. Few rats ran past me, with it splashing me with some water on ground. My body was numb, and I could feel blood dripping from my stomach.

I tried to remember what had happened, I let my memories past through my head, trying to find the real one and ignore the pain. I remember fight between Ezio and me, poor boy, I shouldn't have been so dramatic, especially now that I might die here. I closed my eyes, and I remembered everything that had happened.

_The fight was over. I went to a tree and climbed up. Sitting on a branch I silently gazed at the star. None of this was visible home. Home…_

_Do I have home? Or is it just a word to me? It is just a word. My home is destroyed, eaten by war. It's like a story, whose writers were Riders of Apocalypse themselves, like a book that has been saved like a gem for so many years, and when new people bought the house from where it was, it was forgotten, and then burned._

_We cared about home… No, Earth. We welcomed it in our embraced. Rainforests had started to recover, we had a new fuel, made out of antimatter… Hmpf, I've never thought antimatter would be new fuel, or save the earth._

_I sighed. Imagine it, no, not the fauna. I never cared about cities and plants, no. Imagine the cities. Cities that shined, where people were kind, where crime was rare, where boys were handsome and girls pretty. Imagine it. It was all possible. If only it lasted._

_I sighed, and looked up at the stars. I want to go to the future, to prevent the war… _

"You'll have a chance for that."_, I heard a voice in my head. I shrugged, and ignored it, as I heard soldiers come. I silently cursed. "_Protect yourself, or you'll suffer greatly. But don't let others to get hurt.", _voice continued._

_I jumped down from the tree. I'm officially losing my mind with those voices, and the guards are attacking me in early morning. Perfect for one's sanity. I took out my sword, but I had no time. I was tired, I haven't slept for a few days, I had no chance. Few guards took me, and I haven't called Ezio. He wouldn't stand a chance against these guards, either, he would just get killed without training._

So… Yep, I was pretty much doomed.

Few weeks have passed. I was full of bruises and cuts. I was tortured by Vieri de Pazzi, every day. He tried to get his way with me some times, but just in time he had to run some errands.

Vieri was getting angrier and angrier every day. Also, he was more brutal day by day. My cuts were getting deeper and deeper by the day, and some of the cuts god infected. I've eaten every second day, just a piece of bread, which has had great results on me. I was skinnier, and my hair hadn't had that shine. My eyes had no emotions in them, like I was dead.

And Vieri entered the cell. I hated him, wanted him to die. This amused him, and I just wanted to punch him in that ugly face more than ever. He came to me, and I hissed. He just laughed, took the knife and ripped of my clothes. I knew what was following, and while he was a bastard and violated me, I succeeded and broke my hand free. Blood was now dripping from my thighs. Whoop-de-fucking-do, there goes my virtue. I did try to cry, but I couldn't. I was able to take Vieri's knife and stab him. He fell off of me, and I got some clothes and barely left. Gosh, everything hurt. Every step I took was a torture and I almost fell. I was able to leave the castle without being spotted.

I yelled for help, but nobody listened. They just thought I was crazy. There was no hope, Ezio was in Monteriggioni, and I had no chance of getting there. That was, until I saw carriage with some hay. Well I was lucky. I quickly jumped inside and tried to stay alive with all my might.

The carriage stopped. I jumped out of it. Monteriggioni. What was the city where I was held? Nevermind. Just… I see the villa… I'm so close… I'll survive. I promise that to myself.

"_You MUST survive."_, the voice in the head had said. I tell you guys, either my sanity's gone or that's Minerva.

I walked through the city, people were looking at me like a crazy girl. I turned right to some alley. I had no chances of getting to villa. I was doomed.

"_Stay alive.", _the voice told me. Gosh, I hated that voice. I put my hand on the wall, blood staying on it. I continued walking, until I passed out in the corner of dead end. At least I'll die at peace.


End file.
